custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Breaker
Toa Breaker was a Nynrah Ghost who later became a Toa of Iron. History Breaker was created as a Fe-Matoran by the Great Beings over 100,000 years ago. At the time, he lived peacefully as a Nynrah Ghost making weapons for clients When the Brotherhood of Makuta learned of the sabotage of the Forohk, Breaker was able to escape with some weapons, while his friends and comrades were executed mercilessly. He later made a vow to destroy all Makuta he sees. Two days later, the Matoran wound up in Metru Nui, where the Turaga and other Matoran gladly welcomed him into the city. There, he was disguised to look like an average Ta-Matoran, so as not to be recognized. Years later, he found a Toa Stone in an unknown part of the city. He then took it to the Great Temple in Ga-Metru and inserted it into the Suva, which transformed him into a Toa of Iron. When Breaker saw his Toa colors, he saw that he looked like a Toa of Fire, because of his disguise. He then went to the Southern Continent. During the Great Cataclysm, Breaker was on what would become Voya Nui at the time. When it broke off of the Southern Continent, Breaker lived, but his body paint started to come off, revealing part of his original white and black colors. On the new floating island, Breaker helped to defend Voya Nui. When the Piraka arrived, Breaker learned of their plan to steal the Ignika, and tried combating them. In the end, Breaker lost and was captured. Inside their fortress, Breaker's normal Kanohi Zatth was replaced with a Kanohi Miru. Breaker also witnessed Voya Nui fall back into place. Once back inside the Matoran Universe, Breaker decided to look around and see all that he had missed in the many hundreds of years that he had been gone. When Teridax took over the Universe, Breaker was determined to bring him down, but honestly couldn't do anything. Later, when Teridax died, he eveacuated the Matoran Universe to live on Spherus Magna. On Spherus Magna, Breaker was given a chance to train with two sword masters. Breaker accepted the offer, and went to training. It was here that he met another student, Toa Weraz, a Toa of Air. During his training with Cetran and Modrak, Breaker bonded with them and Weraz. He and Weraz were also given the opprotunity to make their own Kanohi. Breaker created the Kanohi Setru, the Mask of Rebuilding, and Weraz made the Kanohi Zetoc, the Mask of Projectiles. Soon, Breaker was later given his own dual swords to train with by himself. It was then that they parted ways. Breaker then watched his old friend, Weraz, betray everyone and join the side of evil. Breaker later joined the Toa Merok to end the war against the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood. Personality Breaker is fun loving, but is serious when the situation calls for him to be. Mask and Weapons Breaker carries two swords given to him by his masters. He also wears the only Kanohi Setru, the Mask of Rebuilding, which lets it's user take apart a biomechanical being, including themselves, and rebuild them into anything they wish. Trivia *His name "Breaker" comes from his Kanohi power. Category:Toa Category:Iron Category:Matoran Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Toa of Iron